Ichi Utsukushii
by Turtle-chan666
Summary: Before I went to high school, I wanted to do what I always dreamed of doing. Confess my feelings to Kurosaki-kun. I hoped that he would return them with love, but those dreams were shattered one minute before I even let them out. Chapter now four posted!
1. 1 Broken

**A/N: Alot of people like the idea of this story so I decided to continue with it! Sorry it took so long but I'm in the middle of fixing my other fic's so ya.**

**Who can guess the first love triangle. Also notice I said first!**

_**Summary Orihime-**_** All she wants is to be loved by one person, and if she can't feel the love then what is even the point of having that emotion ot any?**

_**Genre for Chapter- **_**Angst, Hurt/Comfort, slight Romance**

_**P.O.V.- **_**Orihime**

_**Disclaimer- **_**ichihime would happen if I had the pleasure of owning Bleach!**

* * *

Before I went to high school I wanted to do what I've always dreamed of doing. Confess my feeling for Kurosaki-kun. I had hoped he would return them with love. But those dreams were shattered one minute before I even let them out.

If I'm lucky he still doesn't know I love him.

_**1. Broken **_

_One week earlier. . ._

My mind has been empty since the start of the opening ceremony. I can't under stand why though. Was it from the excitement of me finally starting high school or was it from being in the same class of Kurosaki-kun? I couldn't tell anymore, so maybe it was both.

"Orihime," Tastuki said and nudged me with her elbow. She sat right beside me, her face showed a deep frown. I made her worry again. "Is something wrong?"

I smiled at her. She was too protective, just like Kurosaki-kun. "I'm fine Tatsuki, just a little nervous is all."

"If you say so," she let out. I looked back at the teachers making their speeches. My mind felt empty again, if that is even possible.

As soon as the ceremony was over, me and Tatsuki headed for our assigned class. The teacher was already at her desk ready to teach at any time. My seat was near the window, it looked out to the court yard and sky. It would let me see the rain, so I loved this seat.

Tasuki sat a few desks away. She walked over to me and we talked for a few minutes. She asked the "it" question that was on my mind too.

"Are you going to do it Orihime," she asked me. I paused.

"Do what Tatsuki?" She wouldn't ask the question I thought she would, would she?

"Are you going to tell Ichigo…" she didn't continue, I new how it would end anyway.

"Yes, I am going to tell him," I told her. "Today, I'm going to tell him today after school."

"Hime…" Tatsuki said and put her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes reflected sadness, I didn't need that. I needed support. "Don't push your self to do it is all I'm asking you." She looked away as she said the last statement.

She saw what I saw, she new what I new. Of course she could see my feeling's about Kurosaki-kun and the way my heart would burst into flames with jealousy when he was with Rukia. He could burn me with emotional scars when he was with her. That's why I hate the feeling of jealousy.

Did he love her, did he love me? I didn't know, so it hurt.

It made me feel broken.

The bells ringing shot me out of my usual ditzy ness, was school already over? I grabbed my bag ready to go to the doors out of this place.

I walked out of the class room and saw Kurosaki-kun going to the roof. Was now the time to ask him? Would I even like his answer? I followed, it was now or never.

He looked off to the ground floor seeing the students scramble to leave. I was about to walk out and greet him, but the door slammed open.

"Kurosaki…" I hid behind the roofs shed.

"Tatsuki," Kurosaki-kun said. He gazed at her and back to the sky. His eyes looked longing for something. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Tell me Ichigo," Tatsuki said with her fist curling up in anger. "Do you love some one or do you not."

He didn't answer for about five minutes. It was complete silence, I was about to just walk out and tell them I was there, but I wanted to hear his answer. I wanted to know that he loved me and not Rukia. Only me, for five life times worth.

"Just answer me! I know you have feeling's for her," Tatsuki screamed.

Ichigo sighed. "I already told you that I…" he hesitated to answer. "I can't find a way to love Inoue, s-she can't even protect herself…" he trialed off still looking away, a glint of regret in his chocolate brown orbs.

My heart shattered even more if it had not already. The growing crack in my heart broke and my world was crushed in the palm of his hand. He made the rain that connected my heart to his stop.

"Don't you dare-" Tatsuki screamed at him but was cut off because I shot out of my spot tripping just to get out of it. They both saw me scramble to get up and they looked down at me, a hint of shock on both of their faces.

I also saw pity in both of their eyes.

I hate pity.

Ichigo looked afraid, probably wondering if I had heard his little "talk" of his undying hate for me. He thought I was weak, a small helpless child who needed his protection.

Well he was wrong.

"Inoue…" Kurosaki-kun whispered.

I shot up from the ground trying to hold back the tears that fought so hard to be let out. I wouldn't let him see that I could be weak; I wanted to prove to him I was strong.

So I guess when he answered Tatsuki's question that meant he loves Rukia, not me. The lonely girl.

Of course, isn't that the way the world runs? I can be so stupid

"Kurosaki-kun," I said smiling back to him. "I was looking for something that I had forgotten when we were eating lunch up here earlier, but it must not be here." My lie was quick and so very much not true.

"Hime…" Tatsuke said looking at me.

"If you guys were talking about something important then I should go," I told them heading for the door. My eyes hit Tatsuki and her look said "liar" all over it. "Bye, see you guys tomorrow." I called to her and Kurosaki-kun. My tears started to fall as I ran down the steps. My heart was racing and I could barely see my way with the tears causing my vision to blur.

I was huffing for air as I made it to the school exit. The sky was gray and dark; it smelled of the rain soon to come. The school gates were open so student could still leave for home, but it wasn't like there was any one I could go home to. It would just be me, alone in that big empty apartment. Just like any other day.

But today I would cry to sleep knowing Ichigo loved another girl, hope wouldn't be there because I now new for a fact he had some one other in mind. She is one of my best friends too.

It hurts, and I know that this time I can't stop the pain.

I glanced back one time and saw an orange figure looking down to me. My feet slipped in a puddle and I lost my footing. The ground was damp and murky as I slammed into it. I felt a pang of pain in my head. My vision was more blurry then before. I heard a honking in the distance.

"Hime-chan!" A light was coming closer to me. I looked back to the orange figure on the roof. He was clinging to the gates.

But the man that was getting closer's hair was white.

"Inoue! INOUE!" He screamed for me. It was Kurosaki-kun, he's worried like always.

The white haired man blocked my view for a few seconds and then moved. The orange blob was no longer on the roof.

I closed my eyes and fell into slumber. Maybe when I woke up he wouldn't have to worry any more.

* * *

The rain

I met Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki in it. When I was taken into the Kurosaki Clinic and saw them looking after me, I new then that rain can cause a connection to the heart.

But then again, a friend I use to know didn't know what the word "heart' meant. I couldn't explain it to him because I myself don't even know what it means. My brother told me things about the heart, so did the others of the Yakuza members that were my family. It was a topic I just couldn't understand from them. Then there was the day I was left alone. The day Sora died they left me in front of the Clinic to die.

Then Misaki-san found me outside in the rain.

I never told any body about the life I had before they found me half dead.

But there is one person who knows, and that's Shiro-kun.

I lazily let my eyes open. My gaze met the ceiling of my apartment. I was in my room, in my purple bed with the window close by showing the light showers outside. I lightly touched the cool window. Drops of water dripped down with the pressure of more droplets coming down. I closed my eyes and turned my head. A figure was sitting in my chair for the desk.

You would have thought that just by looking at him that he was Kurosaki-kun, but the white hair, albino skin and the golden eyes told you otherwise.

"Shiro-kun…" I whispered. He looked down to me and smiled lightly, his golden eyes glowed.

"Don't talk Hime-chan," he said letting the smile turn to a smirk. "You almost got ran over by a car so I wouldn't talk too much."

I almost got ran over? No, this isn't the time for me to think about that. "When did you get back Shiro-kun?"

"Just today actually, and to my surprise you were almost ran over when I was about to go see you, Ichi-nii, that midget Rukia, Renji, and Tatsuki." He sighed and looked to the window. "I'm gone for six months and this is what I come home to, it kinda makes me not want to leave for another trip with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

My eyes sadden, he was with the Yakuza. "So you were gone with Las Noches the whole time."

"Ya," he answers. He doesn't catch my gaze. He knows I don't want this for him. I wouldn't want this life for any one. 'Cause if you join, then you have to be dead to get out. "Lucky you got out before we go at war with the Vizards again," he huffed out and crossed his arms.

I giggled. "That's because they think I'm dead," my voice squeaked out. My throat hurt a bit, so I brought my hand to it and rubbed it lightly. I coughed to clear it. I must have caught a small cold for being in the water filled road.

Shiro-kun looked at me, I smiled big for him. He smiled back, but then his gaze flickered and he looked away. "So, how has my family been," he asks. His golden orbs move to the ceiling and mine to his white form. His shirt is black with a gray skull, and his skinny jeans gray.

I keep my smile up. "They've been good. Yuzu-chan still scolds me about my eating habits, Karin-chan likes to play games of soccer with me and Tatsuki-chan, and your dad is still as silly as ever."

"More like crazy," he muttered.

"Shiro-kun!"

"What?" he exclaims innocently. I pout at him and just chuckles. "So…" he continues, "how has Ichi-nii been, you never said what he's been up to lately."

I feel a stab of pain in my heart when Kurosaki-kun's name is brought up. He can see the hurt in my eyes when he looks at me. Shiro-kun stands up and nocks down the chair he was sitting in. I touch my cheeks and feel wetness. I must have started to cry when he said Kurosaki-kun's name.

He frowns and sneers. "What'd he do to you?" Shiro-kun grabs for my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. I feel my lower lip start to tremble as he starts to get closer to my face. "What did that basturd do to you Hime?"

I feel the tears drip down like the rain on my window. I can't speak because of the lump in my throat, he gets closer to me. I can feel his breath on my cold skin, he puts his hands on my cheeks as he turns his head slightly and plants his warm lips on my cold ones.

I gasp and he lets his tongue enter.

I close my eyes and let the moment pass.

Maybe if I'm with Shiro-kun I can get over Kurosaki-kun.

But I highly doubt that, because Kurosali-kun will always be first in my heart. He's is my Ichi Utsukushii as my brother would say if he were still here with me.

My one beautiful person, no matter what happens in this life time, even if I'm broken.

* * *

_**Orihime's P.O.V. end**_

**I bet you guys thought that Rukia was in the triangle, but you were wrong! XP **

**Already at work with chapter two! Review for if you want too! Please? XD**

**~Turtle-chan out~ 11-17-10**


	2. 2 Idoit

**A/N: an update for this fic. hope you guys like it! =D**

**_Summary Tatsuki: _helping her friend Orihime with romance is part of her job, but dealing with her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her and a new boy she falls for isn't part of her life plan.**

_**Genre for Chapter: **_**Angst, Friendship, and Action!**

_**P.O.V.: **_**Tatsuki**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Bleach isn't very angsty so ya this is applied! D=**

* * *

Orihime has been my friend since the time I saw her in the Kurosaki Clinic. Misaki-chan and Ichigo had found her by the front doors. She was near death with multiple stab wounds and a bullet in her shoulder blade. She was lucky to even survive the operation.

Only, there was one problem, she fell for Ichigo

And an idiot like Ichigo couldn't see the love she had for him. To make matters even worse Ichigo loved her back but wouldn't say a thing so she wouldn't be in danger of the people planning revenge on him for beating them in a fight.

People like him are true idiots.

_**2. Idiots **_

"Hey, can I talk to you after school on the roof after school Ichigo," I asked the fool. He sat in his desk beside Orihime, who had gone to the bathroom at the moment.

"Yea, sure Tatsuki," he said back. He leaned back in his chair and rested his arms behind his head. "What are we going to talk about?"

"You'll see after school," I told him and walked off to my desk. I saw Orihime walk back in the room. She sat in her seat and chatted with Ichigo before the teacher entered and told us all to shut it or get out.

As the final bell rung its melody, Orihime had ran out the door after Ichigo had. My feet took me to the roof's stairs, he must be there since he was the first to leave. I walked slowly knowing it would annoy him for being late. The door leading on was cracked open slightly and I just shook my head already knowing that the stupid lug on the other side had left it this way. I pushed the door open to reveal said man.

"Kurosaki…" I say seeing the orange headed boy as the door swings open. His figure lies against the chained fence at the end of the roof. He frowns at my presence, so I do it right back to him.

"Tatsuki," he says right back smoothly. He looks at the sky for awhile.

I stare at him and give him a sharp glare. "Tell me Ichigo," my fists curl up ready to strike if needed. "Do you love some one or do you not?"

He doesn't answer for a few minutes, he just stands there. He does not say a word; I'm getting irritated with him already.

"Just tell me! I know you have feelings for her!"

He sighs then answers. "I already told you that I…" he hesitates. "I can't find a way to love Inoue, s-she can't even protect herself," he says no more, so my fists are ready to knock some sense into him.

"Don't you dare-" my yelling is cut off when Orihime comes tumbling out from behind wall. I look down at her surprised but it turns to sorrow when I think that she may have heard me and Ichigo's conversation. She gets up off the concrete and starts to walk away.

"Inoue..." Ichigo whispers. His eyes look like he might have been the kid who broke his mother's favorite vase.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime says smiling, but I can see her eyes going puffy. "I was looking for something that I had forgotten when we were eating lunch up here earlier, but it must no be here."

She's lying, I can tell it by the look on her face.

"Hime…" I whisper.

"If you guys were talking about something important then I should go," she says then turns back around heading for the door again. "Bye, see you guys tomorrow," she calls and then is gone. I can here the thumps of her steps as she runs down the stairs.

Orihime is one of those girls who thinks every one in the world can have goodness in their heart. I'd like to say that is a good quality, but in times this you can't think that. She try's to find the thing that could show a persons kindness. Even if she some how gets hurt in the process.

I feel cold droplets of rain hit my skin. It starts slow but then speeds up as I am first to speak to Ichigo.

"How could you lie like that Ichigo," I asked him, my voice was calm. He was going to get it now. "You love her and now you won't even say it? What the hell is the matter with you?"

He turns to the gate and puts his long tanned fingers through the wire. "You wouldn't understand," he says.

I run to him and pull him down to meet my eyes by his shirt collar. He grunts and opens his eyes to meet mine. I give him a dirty look.

"So you're just going to let her walk away then," I yell in his face. "Are you just going to let her find someone else then? Your going to give up and tell her that you don't lover her because she's weak?"

I let his collar go, he starts to rub his neck. He looks down to me with a glare.

"I…" he trials off and my fist connects with his jaw. He slams into the roofs gate and falls to his knees. I step away from him, he doesn't look up.

"You want to know what going to happen once you let her go Ichigo," I tell him. "You're going to relies how much you need her, and you're going to see that you don't know what's good until it's gone!"

He stays on the ground not moving at all. I turn on my heel and leave to the first floor. At the bottom waits Rukia, she carry's a purple umbrella. She looks off to the end and watches a girl be saved from getting run over by a car. I pay no attention to the other people, only Rukia.

"You waited," I ask.

"Nope," she says still looking at the couple in the road. "Just got here myself, you talk to Ichigo?"

I sigh at her question. "Yea, and let me tell you now that he has to be the dumbest man on the face of this planet."

She finally looks at me with her big purple eyes. "I've met stupider." She gazes off to the distance but now there is nothing to look at but the rain that fogs up the view. The couple is gone and I have nothing more to say. We both go our separate ways and we don't look back.

The rain only hits the ground harder.

* * *

Yelling.

I hate it more than idiots. My parents do it all the time.

I see my father get ready to strike my mother, I run to block her from the impact. The hit stings my cheek and I can taste the metallic blood in my mouth. Father yells at me and slaps me again. I can hear my mother screaming for him to stop. They both don't see what happens next.

I get up and kick the old man in his groin. He bends over in pain, I grab my mothers hand and we leave the house in a dead out sprint. My swollen red cheeks feel better as the cold rain and chilling wind touches them. I run with my mothers hot hand in mine.

She doesn't ask where I'm taking her and I don't tell her. In my mind I'm thinking that Orihime will let us crash at her place for a few nights till we can go back to the house.

Besides, the old man will get so wasted he'll forget any of this ever happen.

He always does anyway.

We are about a block away from Orihime house and I let my mother rest. I lean against a light post and huff for air. My eyes hit a couple with black hair beneath another light post only a few feet away. They don't see me.

The mans glasses have a glare from the light. I see his eyes are blue, just like Uryu's.

They kiss and I feel myself brake. The girls hair is in a bun, just like the girl who he had cheated on me with.

Nemu-san.

"_Do you love me, Uryu?"_

"_Yes."_

He's not an idiot.

"_You had sex with Ishida-kun Tatsuki!"_

"_I love him Hime, so it doesn't matter."_

I gave him what he wanted the most from me.

"_Does it feel good?"_

_He must not see my tears from the pain. It hurts. "Yes," I answer._

I loved him so much.

And in the end he cheated on me with some other girl.

So maybe he is an idiot in the end.

But it still hurts me.

I wasn't good enough.

I grab my mothers hand again and we run. They don't see us which makes my heart hurt even worse for some reason.

"Tatsuki, is something wrong?" my mother asks as we stop in front of Orihime's apartment at last.

"No," I answer. The conversation ends and I walk to the front door.

The rain hits my face and I can only hope it can hide the tears that begin to come out of my eyes.

Their all idiots and I hate them for it.

_**Tatsuki's P.O.V. end**_

**A/N: I put up a poll for this genre challenge my friends Claw-chan and Sum-cchan dared me to do. So go vote for the ones you want me to do first! All the storys will be Ichihime cause its my OTP.**

**My OTP genre's are Horror, Mystery, and Romance! So go to my profile to vote now!**

**And review if you have the time please! =D**

**~Turtle-chan out~ 11-21-10**


	3. 3 These Feelings Of Halcyon

**A/N: Woohoo! Another post from your loving Turtle! Show some love! **

***silence and cricket noices***

**Ah~ you guys aren't hyped up today? I feel so alone! Well guess you can show the love in a review, eh?**

**Let us begin once again! XD**

_**Summary Ichigo: **_**she loves him and he loves her but he's making every thing complicated! Now that the Vizards want him to join them and the Las Noches for some reason are no longer after him, whats Ichigo to think but that the Las Noches group are after his family members, and maybe Orihime too!**

_**Genre for Chapter: **_**family, friendship, drama, humor, and slight romance**

_**P.O.V.: **_**Ichigo**

_**Disclaimer- **_**Can i speak spanish like I shoud? Nope~ and it pisses the old man off (father dearest!). So i can't own Bleach either! *cry's in the corner***

* * *

I always thought of Orihime as strange so maybe that's how I came to have feelings for her over the course of time.

But just by having that emotion for her I could put her in danger.

I didn't want that, so I won't tell her.

You could say she was the sun in my life that stopped the rain. She is the light that lets me go on.

She taught me a word that means happy in Greek when we were younger. She told me her brother told her about it.

The word was Halcyon.

_**3. These Feelings of Halcyon **_

The concrete is cold on my skin. I know longer hear Tatsuki. I get up. The rain continues to fall with no intention of stopping.

My cloths stick to me like a second skin. I go to the edge of the roof near the gate. It's only the first day of school and all this has already started.

The hurt look Inoue had is carved into my head and it won't get out. I never want to see that look again, it hurts. It hurts more than a gun shot to the head to me. The pain sinks in deeper and deeper.

The rain continues to fall as I look down over the school court yard. I see a figure run to the road; it looks up at me with gray eyes and falls to the ground. Her hair is matted on the concrete and she won't move. I can tell right away who it is.

Inoue.

When I steer my head left I see the headlights of a near by car coming down the road. It honks its horn as it comes closer to Inoue and sees her helpless on the ground.

The car doesn't stop.

"Hime-chan!"

Another figure is yelling for her with white hair. It comes closer. I can't hold in my own yell.

"Inoue! INOUE!" my screams don't reach her, she lays still.

I tare my grip away from the wired fence and run down the stairs. I run and don't look back, my feet slam onto the tiled floors. I don't stop, because she is my halcyon.

I turn to the exit and see the rain go harder then before. I see no body on the ground. The car passes by like nothing ever happen.

I fall down to my knees. I was so close to losing her.

But what hits me the most is that the white haired figure is gone and so is Inoue.

My sun goes out and the rain continues to fall.

* * *

The rain still hits hard while I walk home. The rains never liked me and I've never liked the rain. It reminds me to much of my mother.

The earlier event of Inoue not being in the same spot I last saw her in (which was the wet road) bothers me more than any thing. I of course am worried about her and a little curious as to if she had heard me and Tatsuki talking about whether or not if I love her.

Which I do.

But she may have just heard the part about me thinking she is weak, which I don't really think at all. Inoue has to the most emotionally strong person I have known since my mother. She can keep her feeling to herself and will let them all out when she's alone.

You could call her a loner but I don't think that's it. She just doesn't want us to worry about her problems, which just causes us to worry even more.

I may have known her for eight years, but I don't know the real her. I know nothing of her past and I don't take the time to even learn about it. I've been a real ass hole to her these past years.

"_Your going to give up and tell her you don't love her because she's weak?"_

"_I…"_

"_You're going to relies how much you need her, and you're going to see that you don't know what's good until it's gone!"_

Tatsuki's words still burned. What she said was so true, but even if she isn't gone I can see that she means the world to me even now.

"_Isn't the rain nice Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_Seems kind of sad to me…"_

"_But is makes a connection to our hearts, it can make halcyon!"_

"_Halcyon?"_

"_It's Greek for Happiness, my brother taught that word to me…."_

"_Well then this 'halcyon' stuff can make you sick if you dance in it Inoue."_

"_Ah~ Kurosaki-kun is such a kill joy!"_

She use to talk so much but now I feel like she's shutting me out. I want to talk like we use to before. Kind of makes me want to know what made her stop talking to me in the first place…

Whatever, she doesn't want to talk then she doesn't want to talk.

I open the door to my house only to see a smirking Shiro. I blink, frown, then close the door.

"Ichi-nii," he whines. "That's not very nice!"

I open the door again and scowl at him. "Your fifteen Shiro and you act like Yuzu," I tell him dryly.

I hear Yuzu shout a "Hey!" from the living room.

I walk away to the comfort of my bed room. Shiro frown at me with his gold eyes.

"You aren't going to ask where I was for the last six months?" he said a little confused.

I don't look back to him and answer. "That's your business, not mine," I say and continue to my room.

The door is open and I walk in and lay on the bed. On the desk next to my bed is a picture. A picture with Tatsuki, my mom, Yuzu, Karin and Orihime.

In the picture Orihime smiles.

I look at it for what seems like hours. I look up to the ceiling and close my eyes.

These feelings of halcyon….

….they make me think of her.

_**Ichigo's P.O.V. end**_

* * *

**A/N: Meh~ its to short! Longer chapter next time cause this one hurts my eyes! XD**

**I'm surprised to see that my writing has gotten better in such a short amount of time... who agrees?**

***crickets chirp***

**Maybe its just in my head then... **

**Well, any way i just wanted to say that this stroy was origanily made in third person, but then i saw that I couldn't really show every single characters different emotion during their scenes, so tada I made it in first person! **

**I love a story that can make me cry! Storys that show alot of emotion are the best! **

**So if you go to my favarites you will find Ichihime's that include tons of emotion! So go check them out! **

**BU-bye~**

**~Turtle-chan out~ 11-23-10**


	4. 4 A tear in our hearts

**Disclaimer: standard applied**

**Genres: angst, slight romance, drama**

**p.o.v.: Rukia**

* * *

To me, love was just a big sham. I lived on the streets for most of my life, how was I supposed to know that I needed to feel love in some way. I didn't care for it. I wanted nothing to do with it.

But then, My Nii-sama took me away from the man I fell for, the man who took care of me when I was on the streets. My damn sister who left me behind all those years ago comes back to find me and forces me to go with her so she won't feel so bad for leaving me to die.

I hate them so much.

How dare they tear me apart from him.

I'll find a way to get away from them, I promise you.

Renji….

_**4. The rip in between our hearts**_

My small hand grasped a purple umbrella. It's good for my size. I like it because it has Chappy's head is in the middle.

Tatsuki walks close to me. She looks out of breath. My navy eyes glance at her. I had just gotten to the spot, watching the rain hit the concrete. Although I'm looking at the rain, I can see Tatsuki staring at me from the corner of my eye. I see an orange haired girl run out to the road. She glances up to the roof top, only to trip and fall into the hard damp ground. I hear yelling; the voice sounds horse and cracks slightly. A figure runs out to her and saves her from the car that appears to be about to run her over. I no longer see the couple.

So Shiro's back….

"You waited," Tatsuki asks. Her voice sound tired. She is still panting for air.

"Nope," I answer her. I still look at the street although the two are no longer there. My mouth feels dry all of sudden. "Just got here myself, you talk to Ichigo?"

I'll admit to being infuriated with the orange headed bimbo. He was a idiot. I could see how he would have longing glances at Orihime. I saw the way he treated her so gently and the rest of us like a bunch of wild animals. I wasn't a fool; I can see when a man is in love. I had been looked at that way once.

Yes, once and I wish to be looked at like that once again, sometime soon.

Very soon.

She sighs at my question. "Yea, and let me tell you that he has to be the dumbest man on the face of this planet."

I look at her. "I've met stupider." I glance back to the fog covered street. I wonder what happened with Shiro and that other girl.

Me and Tatsuki walk all the way to the entrance gates, then we go our separate ways. When she is a good distance away, I turn back around and head into the building once again. I walked up to our classroom, searching for something I know it will still be in Ichigo's desk. I know he had kept it in there for some time now. I knew he was still at the top of the roof, and knowing him he would come down here to get it soon.

I slid the door open, not expecting to see our teacher still sitting at his desk in the front of the room. His glasses had a glare so I couldn't see his indigo eyes staring at me.

I try not to give him any kind of pissed off stare. Instead of going to my true destination, I got to my desk which is right behind Orihime and next to a window. I take a knee and rummage though my text books and small notes that were passed through class. While doing this I take quick glances to the object of my desire. I see it shine in his desk, the damn necklace that Ichigo keeps closer to him then the clothes on his skin. I can see why he keeps so close, his mother gave him the charm, but the shape it was in was even greater to him.

It was in the shape of a small crown. It had small ridges that made it looked like it was weaved like a basket.

Weaver princess, that was what it was supposed to symbolize, or in other words, Orihime.

Man, Ichigo is seriously whipped.

Our sensei chose that moment to get up from his chair to leave. He glanced at me with those damn eyes that magically make me want to punch him in the face.

Don't leave to late, Kuchiki-san," he says. He pushed up his glasses and gets his bag.

"I won't," my words come out slow and steady, "Ishida-sensei."

He leaves the room, and I leave shortly after to go back to the Kuchiki estate. When I get back out my umbrella, my hearts suddenly aches.

I walk out into the fog.

And the rain only hits the ground harder.

* * *

Being a part of the Kuchiki clan has never had its advantages. I stay in my room most of the day until dinner or if I am call to meet for tea with another noble from a different clan. My sister and brother in-law have been trying to set me up with noble men since I turned sixteen last year. I can see they are becoming irritated which makes me happy. I enjoy watching them in pain; they deserve it from what they have done to me and Renji.

I feel a small giggled escape my lips as todays noble is quickly shot down by me. He almost runs out of the room. When he slams the sliding door closed, I let out a loud laugh. Noble men are so fun to mess with.

I can hear him yell at the servants that he will never try to court me again. I mentally cross his name off the list of men my age that have been shot down terribly. So far the count is sixteen.

My sister enters the room, looking flushed with anger. I suppress my giggles so as not to anger her further.

"Rukia!" She crosses her arms over her petite chest. Her hair is a dark shade of brown and looks like mine but messy. Her eyes are dark and her lips look like they want to fall closed. I knew of my sister's weak body, but I didn't care. She took away what I had, freedom.

"What the hell do you think you were doing just know," she practically screamed. "He was a noble of a clan almost as grand then the Kuchiki clan!" Her face was twisted with irritation and anger. I never liked my sister; I'd be fine if I were still with Renji. I do not need her help to survive. All I needed was him, but now he's gone and I don't know if I can win him back.

"So what if he was a freaken' noble," I scoffed. "He smelled of dead fish and had the breath of a zombie!" I stood up, almost tripping over my damn violet colored kimono. I shot her a glare.

"Rukia, you will respect your older sister!" I could see her finger nails dig into her palms, her knuckle white. I liked her angry with me, made me think that one day she'd kick me out of the house so I could go back to my old life.

"Sister? What sister? I have no sister you idiot!" I jab her in the chest with one of my fingers. "I was fine where I was before you took me away from my home and with my friends! I was happy without you and this damn clan, Hisana! I was in love with someone and you just up and took everything I cared about!"

She looked dejected. I could see tears in her honey colored eyes. I was unfazed by her sudden tears. She deserved it.

I left her in the room to weep, not even giving her a second glance. I slammed the paper door shut. Outside stood an ever diligent husband, Byakuya. His dark blue eyes looked me over. His lips set in a thin line to mask his emotion. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, I was annoyed enough for the day.

"You shouldn't talk to your sister like this Rukia," he says huskily.

I looked at him with a sharp glare. "I have already told you that in my eyes, I have no sister," and with that, I walk off before he can say another word about it.

* * *

My bed is soft. I let out a soft sigh. I'm so tired from everything I've had to deal with today, all those damn tests and then to come home to my stupid sister and her damn husband. I wish I could still be living with Renji.

"_You lived in the slums, Rukia!"_

"_That place was home to me!"_

"_You fed off scraps and stole to survive!"_

"_And I loved every fuckin' second of it!"_

That wasn't my first fight with Hisana, I've had so many more. She can get under my skin real easily. I hate her. She took me away from my castle, my personal heaven. I loved that place, who cared if it was mucky and dark, filled with trash and filthy vermin. To me, it was my home. My own sanctuary. She shouldn't be surprised that I hate her. She should have just minded her own damn business.

I curled up into a small ball under my thick bed sheets. I still wore my kimono, knowing very well that it would tick Hisana off by wearing it in my sleep.

Only one thought crossed my mind why I laid there.

Soon, I'd escape this place and find Renji.

I'll fix this rip they put in our hearts.

**Rukia's P.O.V. end**

**

* * *

**

**Ugghhhh! Sorry for the wait! Life's been a real bugger to me lately! DX**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it took so darn long!**

**To tell you the truth I was fighting with myself on who was going to be the character of this chapter. I had wanted it be either Shirosaki or Uryu, but then changed my mind cos I thought I really didn't show much of Rukia. **

**I also thought it was really bothersome to write a summary for each character so I gave up on that idea (laughs)! Anyway, I'll try to update ****Last Moment ****next, then my fics on my other account. **

**For some odd reason people think that ****Hot Rain Filled Sky, Falling Sun Shine Drops ****is a drabble series or a one-shot. Nope, it is neither of those. It is a lengthy chapter story.**

**Thank you to those who review!**

**yoyogigi125. nypsy. YourFrozenAngel. TheRainingSun.**

**And trust me that you are not the only ones who want to slap Ichigo and tell him to get his acts together and love Hime-chan! I want to kick him where the sun don't shine!**

**So before this gets to lengthy (cos knowing me it will) I'll just say thank you for reading and review!**

**~Turtle-chan out~ 2-11-11**


End file.
